After two terminals that support NFC (Near Field Communication, near field communication) establish an NFC connection, and when a user selects an application on a first communications terminal, the first communications terminal receives indication information sent by a second communications terminal, and determines an intention (intention) supported by the second communications terminal. The first communications terminal exchanges information about a candidate communication bearer with the second communications terminal, and may further establish a candidate channel with the second communications terminal. The first communications terminal transmits, by using the candidate channel, data corresponding to an intention (an intention supported by the second communications terminal) supported by the application. For example, when the user opens a browser and browses a picture, a corresponding intention may include: transferring a URL (Uniform Resource Locator, uniform resource locator) that is being browsed in the browser to a peer end; or transferring the picture that is being browsed to a peer end. When the user opens an App (Application, application), a corresponding intention may include: transferring a download address of the App to a peer end; or transferring a screenshot of the App to a peer end. The first communications terminal may send, by using the candidate channel, the picture that is being browsed to the second communications terminal.
In the foregoing process, after the user selects an application by using the first communications terminal and the first communications terminal establishes a subsequent communication bearer with the second communications terminal, a final intention executed by the first communications terminal by using the candidate channel is predetermined by an operating system of the first communications terminal or the currently running App, and the user cannot determine the final intention executed by the terminal.